


o último filho

by FallDownDead



Series: boy with a scar - traduções [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escolhido Ron Weasley, F/M, James morre, Lily vive, M/M, Sete pequenos Weasleys órfãos, Sirius e Remus vivem, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Bill tentou limpar um pouco da sujeira no nariz de Ron, que esquivava. Ginny reclamou ruidosamente sobre ser deixada para trás. Fred e George correram para ver a aranha de Lee Jordan. Pessoas observavam os Weasleys de todas as direções – eles eram difíceis de não notar – e os ombros de Ron lentamente se ergueram e ergueram até suas orelhas que se avermelhavam. Ele já sentia falta dos grandes e vazios pomares atrás da Toca.Ron foi uma das últimas pessoas a entrar no trem. Ele passou por olhares fixos e finalmente parou em frente a um compartimento quase inocupado – havia apenas um pequeno menino sentado ali. Ele tinha cabelo escuro bagunçado, óculos redondos ligeiramente tortos, e uma história em quadrinhos erguida diretamente em frente ao seu nariz.“Tudo bem se eu sentar?” disse Ron. “Todos os outros estão cheios.”





	o último filho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the last son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158447) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Resposta para a seguinte proposta enviada à autora original dessa fic:
> 
> e se Ron fosse o escolhido?

_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima,_  
_nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes,_  
_nascido no alvorar do terceiro mês._  
_E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual,_  
_mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece._  
_E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro,_  
_pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver._  
_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas_  
_nascerá no alvorar do terceiro mês…_

Ronald Weasley nasceu, sexto de sete crianças, em 1º de março de 1980. Sua irmã mais nova, Ginevra, nasceu em agosto do ano seguinte. Ele nunca havia conhecido seus tios, Gideon e Fabian Prewett, que haviam morrido se opondo à crescente onda de fanáticos puros-sangues enquanto a jovem Molly ainda estava na escola.

O irmão mais velho de Ron, William, chamado Bill, começou Hogwarts em setembro de 1981 sob a sombra da guerra. Enquanto Bill comia pastéis de abóbora no Salão Principal naquele Halloween, Tom Riddle, chamado Voldemort, assassinou Arthur e Molly Weasley em sua própria casa. Ele falhou em machucar o filho mais novo deles, exceto por uma cicatriz em forma de raio que Ron carregaria pelo resto de sua vida. Molly e Arthur deixaram sete filhos para trás.

Nesse mundo, James e Lily Potter não morreram em 31 de outubro em Godric’s Hollow sob a violada segurança da traição de um amigo. Eles raramente estavam em casa, naqueles meses antes do fim da guerra. Harry passou seu primeiro ano de vida nas bases da Ordem, sendo cuidado por aqueles que não estavam em missão – Arabella Figg, aborto; Olho-Tonto Moody, cuidando de uma perna quebrada; Remus Lupin descansando entre tarefas sob disfarce.

James e Lily não se esconderam. Peter Pettigrew não traiu a confiança deles e levou o Lorde das Trevas até sua casa, mas ele sussurrou segredos e estratégias. Os Comensais da Morte emboscaram um grupo de reconhecimento que Peter havia comprometido e, tentando livrar o resto de seu time, James foi acertado por uma Avada Kedavra no peito.

James viveu algumas semanas a menos do que teria, se ele tivesse morrido em vez disso no Halloween no chão de sua própria casa. Mas Lily mancou para casa da batalha, seu braço em volta dos ombros de Sirius, e o dele em volta dos ombros dela, ambos segurando o outro em pé. Quando eles alcançaram a sede da Ordem, ela passou por condolências e choque e reuniões estratégicas, o caminho todo para onde Harry estava cochilando no quarto dos fundos sob o olhar ansioso de Sra. Figg. Sirius foi contar a Remus, e Lily sentou aos pés da cama de Harry e chorou.

Depois da guerra, depois dos Weasleys terem sido enterrados, e o champanhe ter sido tomado, e os jornais terem anunciado o fim do terror, Lily pegou seu filho e foi para sua casa fechada em Godric’s Hollow. Ela destampou as janelas e limpou o chão. Sirius trocou os lençóis empoeirados de cada cama e ambos obrigaram Remus a cochilar no sofá com Harry enquanto os dois faziam o trabalho.

Lily dormia em sua cama sozinha, exceto pelas noites em que Harry tinha pesadelos. Feitiços havia sido uma de suas melhores matérias na escola, e ela a havia usado e usado nos longos dias de guerra. Maldições e azarações estavam sempre na ponta da língua. Ela praticou conjurar borboletas de luz para Harry, que corria atrás delas em suas pernas vacilantes. Quando o Ministério procurou pelos veteranos da Ordem, ela se juntou ao programa de Aurores, Sirius aos seus calcanhares.

As seis crianças Weasleys mais novas foram empacotadas e mandadas para o parente mais próximo, um primo Prewett com uma esposa e dois filhos pequenos. Charlie, com dez anos, viu o pânico reprimido em volta dos olhos deles enquanto os seis ruivos entravam, vacilantes, ou eram carregados pela porta da frente para sua casa com três quartos. Ele se certificou de se demorar quando Sra. Prewett trocava as fraldas de Ginny e ajudava Ron a aprender a usar o banheiro sozinho, então saberia como fazer isso quando eles fossem mandados embora. Fred e George, com quatro anos, ensinaram seus primos palavrões que a Mãe havia sempre tentado não dizer na frente deles.

O primeiro conjunto de primos Prewett durou até Bill voltar para casa para o verão. Ginny estava maior agora, balançando suas mãozinhas e dizendo palavras dispersas e caindo na risada sempre que Fred e George davam uma de espertos. Eles os passaram para outra casa de Prewetts, com sofá condenado a ser apenas temporariamente branco e uma biblioteca que eles supostamente não deveriam entrar. Charlie ensinou Bill como trocar fraldas. Fred e George faziam caretas bobamente horrorizadas para convencer Ron e Ginny a engolirem seus brócolis.

Eles saltavam de casa para casa – sempre família da Molly, nunca a do Arthur, cuja mãe havia sido cortada da herança por casar com um traidor do sangue. Charlie foi para escola em seguida, e Percy assumiu as responsabilidades que Charlie e Bill haviam deixado para trás. Ginny se meteu em brigas com primos que puxavam seu cabelo e a chamavam de _mocinha_. Ron teve sua primeira aula de xadrez de um tio-avô com quem eles viveram por três calmas semanas.

Quando Charlie e Bill conseguiam a permissão de Professora McGonagall, eles usavam flu para volta para casa nos finais de semana para ensinar seus irmãos e irmã a voar no quintal atrás da pequena limpa casa com seu imaculado sofá, no quintal cheio de ervas daninhas atrás da pequena e entulhada casa de seu tio-avô na parte mágica de Oxford, ou nos acres de pastagem ondulante atrás da casa de sua tia solteirona no interior.

Durante o ano e meio que eles viveram com seu primo aborto contador e sua esposa trouxa em Chesterford, eles tinham que se esgueirar para bem longe para encontrar algum lugar seguro para voar.

Fred e George viciaram em desenhos animados trouxas que passavam nas manhãs de domingo. Bill ficou parado ao lado sofá assistindo figuras se movendo na tela, e pensou sobre como seu pai teria amado aquilo. Mas Bill não disse nada, porque Charlie era velho o suficiente para se lembrar disso sozinho, e Ron estava encarando alegremente a tela como se não soubesse que certa vez tivera um pai que se maravilhava com telefones e televisões e micro-ondas que todos eles agora sabiam como usar.

Percy foi para Hogwarts em seguida. Ele deu instruções estridentes, severas, em pânico a Fred e George por semanas antes que ele e Bill e Charlie partissem. Ele os encurralou uma última vez na Plataforma 9¾, o apito do trem soando no plano de fundo.

Bill e Charlie estavam correndo por aí com Ron e Ginny em seus respectivos ombros, brincando de Encontre-os-Bruxos-Entre-os-Trouxas. “Ali, uma coruja!” exclamou Ginny. “Achei um!”

“Olhe o _chapéu_ daquele!” Ron disse, mas Charlie disse, “Nah, criança, acho que é só moda. Lembra o xaile da tia Jenny?”

Pairando sobre os gêmeos cuidadosamente, Percy continuou, “E Ginny não vai comer–”

“Suas verduras,” disse Fred. “A gente _sabe_.”

“Então você tem que escondê-las no meio da comida,” disse George.

“Ou fazer _caretas_ ,” disse Fred. “Mas é tão difícil para você, Perce, você está sempre fazendo careta naturalmente.”

“Vocês precisam levar isso a _sério_ ,” Percy guinchou, abraçando seu conjunto de vestes de segunda-mão contra o peito.

Charlie se aproximou, balançando a Ginny para o chão, onde Fred distraidamente segurou sua pequena mão. “Vocês só fiquem de olho neles, okay? Vai ficar tudo bem. Primo Stew parece legal o suficiente.” Primo Stew era, mas ele apenas durou quatro meses. Prima Agnes, que veio depois, era legal o suficiente, mesmo que insistisse em modos à mesa de todos.

Percy mandava cartas aflitas para casa cheias de perguntas e inspeções minuciosas. Charlie conseguiu alguns trocados trabalhando para Hagrid nos terrenos, e mandou para casa todos os doces que conseguiu comprar de Hogsmeade.

Quando Bill fez dezessete ele graduou de seu último ano em Hogwarts e então levou seus irmãos de volta para a Toca. Ron tinha sete anos, e Ginny tinha seis.

Eles abriram as janelas e varreram a poeira, esfregaram as panelas enferrujadas até que voltassem a brilhar. (Bom, não exatamente _brilhar_.) Bill e Charlie eram os únicos que conseguiam vagamente se lembrar de quem cada quarto tinha sido, mas eles apenas deixaram os outros subirem e descerem as escadas correndo e reivindicar os que eles gostavam mais, e então eles resolveram as brigas que surgiram.

Ginny pegou o quarto no topo da casa, logo abaixo do solitário e velho vampiro do sótão. Ron escolheu o quarto no térreo cujas janelas estavam engolidas por videiras e flores. Charlie fritou ovos na cozinha de sua mãe para o primeiro café-da-manhã deles.

Fred e George estavam descobrindo todos os cantos interessantes da casa e Bill estava tendo dificuldade em engolir seus ovos, porque seus pequenos irmãos estavam _descobrindo_ , mas quando ele havia passado por aquelas velhas portas que rangiam era como se estivesse voltando para casa. Ele engoliu tantos ovos quanto pode, e então arrastou todos para o lado de fora até o barraco de vassouras para ver o que havia sobrevivido.

O outro barraco do lado de fora da Toca havia sido do pai deles, repleto de velharias e tesouros trouxas. Com as janelas cobertas como o resto da casa, havia sido deixado ali por anos. Ratos haviam roído alguns dos cadernos de seu pai, e mofo havia estragado alguns dos livros didáticos de segunda-mão trouxa, mas o velho Ford Anglia havia sido escondido embaixo de uma lona e uma dúzia de feitiços de isolação.

Ginny gostava de se esconder ali. Ela abriria uma das portas do carro e entraria, folheando os velhos jornais abandonados no porta-luvas, os velhos doces endurecidos ali. O grosso manual do proprietário estava ali também, mas se passariam anos antes que ela fizesse mais do que apenas rabiscar suas páginas.

Em dois anos, Fred e George seriam mandados para Hogwarts também, e Ron correria atrás do trem, acenando, enquanto Bill carregava Ginny (que estava ficando grande demais para isso) em seus ombros para que ela pudesse ver. Eles estavam esperando, impacientes, esses dois últimos Weasleys, para ir a Hogwarts também. Bill estendeu a mão para Ron, e eles todos voltaram para casa.

Nesse mundo, havia outro pequeno menino esperando impacientemente por uma carta de Hogwarts. Harry sabia que havia magia em seu mundo. Ele nunca viveria em um armário debaixo de qualquer escada.

Nesse mundo, Sirius nunca chamaria Harry de “James”. Sirius trocou suas fraldas. Quando Lily levou Harry no dia de “traga sua criança para o trabalho”, Sirius deixou-o cair no grande chafariz e se molhar até os alegres ossos.

Sirius ouviu pacientemente durante a obsessão de Harry aos seis anos quanto à fabricação de vassouras, e a obsessão aos sete anos quanto a dinossauros. Lily e Remus traziam livros trouxas para Harry sobre estegossauros e pterossauros. Sirius os lia com ele no feio, espalhafatoso tapete que ele comprara para James e Lily certa vez como piada, e o qual eles mantiveram apenas para atormentá-lo.

James havia odiado flocos de milho, e Harry os amava, especialmente se ele pudesse afogá-los em achocolatado. O cabelo de Harry estava sempre desalinhado, não porque ele o bagunçava para se exibir, mas porque quando criança ele criou o hábito de puxá-lo enquanto pensava. Ele amava voar tanto quando seu pai havia, e Sirius o ensinou como no grande quintal atrás da casa de Godric’s Hollow.

Sirius chamava Harry de “criança”, “monstrinho”, “pequeno”, “tchuchuco”. Chamava-o de “Harry”. Ele nunca o chamou de “James”.

Lily trouxe seu trabalho para casa, caixas e papéis e feitiços de adivinhação todos espalhados sob a velha mesa de jantar, relíquia da família Potter. Na maioria das noites ela trazia seu parceiro auror também, e Sirius balançava Harry no seu joelho enquanto eles se debruçavam sobre arquivos de casos abertos e reclamavam dos colegas de trabalho.

Eles começaram com preenchendo multas de velocidade de vassouras e papelada de outras pessoas antes de conseguirem seu primeiro assalto, sua primeira maldição, seu primeiro assassinato, seu primeiro bruxo das trevas para caçar e capturar.

Agora, entre investigações de incêndio criminoso e localizar os Lestranges, eles desenterraram o caso frio de Petter Pettigrew, terrorista, fugitivo, e liam-no nas suas horas de folga como uma história de antes de dormir.

O Ministério não gostava de lobisomens, mas isso não fazia com que essa luta fosse menos de Remus que dos outros. Ele se esgueirou pela porta dos fundos de Lily, ossos proeminentes debaixo de sua pele exausta, e contava a seus amigos o que encontrou. Eles o faziam beber chá quente e comer vegetais e dormir um pouco em uma macia, segura cama, mas eles não impediam Remus quando ele saia de novo.

Lily não acreditava em esconder coisas de crianças. Harry cresceu sabendo que seu pai havia morrido assustado, e corajoso, e bem. “Lily,” James havia dito. “Pegue os outros e vá. Vou tentar atrasá-los.” Harry sabia que às vezes seus tios sentavam com sopa de cenoura e uísque e falavam sobre Peter até tarde da noite.

Harry cresceu sabendo que às vezes pessoas que te amavam te traíam, e que às vezes elas ficavam por perto e ensinavam sua criança como escovar os dentes e como amarrar seus sapatos e como voar.

Nem Harry ou Ron tiveram que perguntar a alguém onde ficava a Plataforma 9¾, quando finalmente chegou o ano deles irem. Hermione também não precisou, porque ela viera duas horas mais cedo com várias teorias explicativas em sua mente e então observou a área entre plataformas 9 e 10 com uma intensidade felina que faria Professora McGonagall, onde quer que estivesse, súbita e confusamente cheia de orgulho.

Harry aturou um abraço de Remus, um bagunçar de cabelos de Sirius, e um “não faça nada que eu não faria” de sua mãe, e então ele correu para a parede da plataforma, carrinho balançando à sua frente. A coruja branca como neve que eles haviam lhe dado piou suavemente em protesto. Harry a havia nomeado Ororo em homenagem a uma história em quadrinhos trouxa a que sua mãe havia lhe introduzido. Lily levava Harry a uma loja de quadrinhos toda vez que ele sentasse durante uma visita inteira com sua tia, tio e primo e não chutasse ninguém sem ser chutado primeiro.

Bill tentou limpar um pouco da sujeira no nariz de Ron, que esquivava. Ginny reclamou ruidosamente sobre ser deixada para trás. Fred e George correram para ver a aranha de Lee Jordan. Pessoas observavam os Weasleys de todas as direções – eles eram difíceis de não notar – e os ombros de Ron lentamente se ergueram e ergueram até suas orelhas que se avermelhavam. Ele já sentia falta dos grandes e vazios pomares atrás da Toca.

Ron foi uma das últimas pessoas a entrar no trem. Ele passou por olhares fixos e finalmente parou em frente a um compartimento quase inocupado – havia apenas um pequeno menino sentado ali. Ele tinha cabelo escuro bagunçado, óculos redondos ligeiramente tortos, e uma história em quadrinhos erguida diretamente em frente ao seu nariz.

“Tudo bem se eu sentar?” disse Ron. “Todos os outros estão cheios.”

Ron tinha uma pequena e sinuosa cicatriz em forma de raio que ele mantinha escondida atrás de franjas ruivas ligeiramente longas. Harry ainda assim pegou um vislumbre dela, mas durante toda a sua vida pessoas paravam sua mãe nas mercearias e livrarias para perguntar sobre seu pai. Lily era linda, impressionante, uma boa auror e uma heroína de guerra e uma viúva. Eles perguntavam sobre essa última coisa e sua mãe ficava tão, tão imóvel.

“Já ouviu falar de X-men?” Harry perguntou ao invés e Ron colocou sua mochila no chão, inseguro.

“Minha família ficou com um primo aborto nosso por um tempo,” disse Ron. “Ele mexia com dinheiro para trouxas. Já assistiu um desenho animado? Dizem que trouxas não têm fotos que se mexem, mas eles _têm_.”

“Na casa do meu primo às vezes,” disse Harry, dando uma batidinha no assento ao lado dele. “Mas desenhos animados realmente não valem a companhia.”

“Wow,” disse Ron. “Seu primo deve ser péssimo.”

“Você não tem ideia,” disse Harry.

“Carne enlatada,” disse Ron tristemente, uma vez que eles leram juntos os quadrinhos de Harry e concordaram no seu amor eterno mútuo pela Rogue. Ele colocou seu sanduíche desembrulhado em seu colo. “É- okay. Somos em muitos. Mas Bill sempre esquece que eu odeio carne enlatada.”

“Quer dividir?” disse Harry. Seu tio Sirius não estava ali para desaprovar, então ele havia voltado do carrinho de comida com as mãos cheias de doces. “Hey, você coleciona Sapos de Chocolate?”

Os Weasleys vinham vivendo da generosidade de outras pessoas e da recompensa de Ron pela morte de um Bruxo das Trevas há anos. Quando Ginny fosse para Hogwarts no ano seguinte, Bill começaria a procurar por um trabalho mais regular do que o ocasional freelance que ele vinha fazendo para o Profeta ou o Pasquim. Talvez um trabalho de arquivista no Gringotes, ou contabilidade no Empório das Corujas – Bill havia tirado uma nota alta em Aritmancia. Charlie havia se graduado, mas ele estava vendo de permanecer como assistente de Guarda-Caça e assistente não oficial de professor para Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Quando Draco Malfoy olhou de cima para Ron na escadaria de Hogwarts, ele ainda fungou, “Cabelos ruivos, roupas de segunda mão, sardas. Você deve ser um Weasley.”

Harry empurrou o cabelo da sua testa imaculada e disse, “Ah, é, Malfoy? Mas você sabe qual?”

“Ele está nos livros!” Hermione saltou de detrás deles, e Ron, vermelho brilhante, silenciou todos.

Ele era o sexto dos Weasleys a ser selecionado para a Grifinória. O Salão Principal havia caído em silêncio só um pouco ao anúncio do sobrenome de cada um de seus irmãos mais velhos, mas para Ron foi como se uma brisa houvesse soprado todo o barulho para fora do Salão e então o empurrado de volta em pequenos vórtices e redemoinhos de murmúrios sussurrados. “O Menino Que Sobreviveu!” “Eu não sabia que ele estava nesse ano.” Os nascidos-trouxas olhavam em volta, boquiabertos, até que alguém explicasse o porquê todos encaravam aquele esguio menino ruivo que escapulia para uma multidão de ruivos na mesa da Grifinória.

Quando Draco Malfoy roubou o Lembrol de Neville o novo amigo de Ron, Harry, pulou em uma vassoura. Quando eles souberam que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro e não sabia sobre o trasgo, Harry foi atrás dela e Ron o seguiu. Eles tinham onze anos e ele já sabia que essa amizade seria duradoura, luminosa e exaustiva.

Eles chamavam Ron de “o Menino Que Sobreviveu” e ele achava que era só isso mesmo – ele havia sobrevivido, uma vez. Não havia feito nada além de não morrer. Charlie estava assumindo Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e domando criaturas selvagens aleatórias na Floresta. Havia Bill – Monitor-Chefe, escritor freelance, domador de birras, guardião legal de seis; e Percy, que seguia todas as regras; e Fred e George e Ginny, que eram mestres em quebrá-las – e então havia Ron.

Ron, que não havia morrido, certa vez. Hurra, ele. Seus pais haviam morrido em frente dele, e ele não conseguia nem se lembrar da voz de sua mãe. Sabia jogar uma partida e tanto de xadrez, e alcançar coisas nas prateleiras altas. Harry entrou para um time de quadribol da escola, o apanhador mais novo desse século, e Lily comprou-lhe uma Nimbus 2000.

Bill começou a tricotar, cheio de mãos ociosas agora que ele só tinha Ginny para tomar conta. (O truque com Ginny era dar-lhe uma vassoura; você conseguiria horas e horas livre para esfregar o chão e lavar roupa e cochilar na sombra de macieiras, exceto pelo persistente e incômodo medo dela cair da coisa e morrer.) Entre as comissões de Bill e o salário de Charlie, eles conseguiram juntar o suficiente para dar a cada criança seu doce preferido e alguns livros em quadrinhos, tudo embrulhado junto com as rugosas meias que Bill fora capaz de criar.

Lá pela Páscoa Bill estava nos suéteres – ele gostava de tricotar. Lembrava-o de alguns dos cuidadosos padrões de desfazer feitiços que ele começara a aprender no último ano de Hogwarts. Havia um programa com o Ministério, para desfazer maldições e investigar tumbas. Um dos colegas de sala preferidos de Bill, que estava participando do programa, mandava-o cartões postais do Egito que Bill fixava na cozinha. Ele tentou descobrir como fazer designs nos suéteres, em vez de uma cor sólida.

Enquanto Bill limpava os arranhões nos joelhos de Ginny aos seus nove anos, Ron, Hermione e Harry faziam corte na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Harry se contorceu em sua poltrona confortável e disse, “Se Voldemort está tentando conseguia a Pedra–”

“Chame-o de Você-Sabe-Quem,” Ron interrompeu.

O filho de Lily estava pronto para lançar o mesmo discurso de “medo de um nome” que ele vinha ouvindo na mesa de café da manhã toda a sua vida, mas Ron estava pálido, suas sardas se sobressaltando tanto quanto a sua cicatriz que espiava de trás de sua franja. Harry havia perdido um pai para uma guerra que havia assombrado a sua infância, mas Ron tinha pesadelos sobre lampejos de verde e risadas agudas.

“Okay,” disse Harry. “Mas se ele está tentando–“

“Então suponho que temos que pará-lo,” Ron disse, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

“Nós precisamos de um plano,” disse Hermione.

Hermione conseguiu levá-los além do Visgo do Diabo, com um pouco de ajuda berrada de Ron. Harry pegou a vassoura na sala das chaves. Quando eles enfrentaram o xadrez gigante de McGonagall, Ron usou um truque que seu tio-avô havia lhe ensinado, mas acabou com Harry tendo que ser aquele que teve que cair para conseguirem o xeque-mate.

Harry estivera sob um azulejo branco manchado, suor escorrendo de suas têmporas, mãos em punhos. “Faça,” ele disse. “Então você vai, e você o impede. Vamos, Ron.” Ele estava pensando no seu pai. Ron estava pensando sobre como ele não tinha certeza que quarto havia sido dele quando bebê, e como ele não tinha certeza de onde em sua casa seus pais haviam morrido tentando salvá-lo.

Hermione levou Ron adiante através da charada de poções, e então ele atravessou o fogo. O Espelho havia lhe mostrado lampejos de distintivos de Monitor-Chefe, de cabelos ruivos, rostos de fotos que Bill colocara nas paredes, de Harry forte e sorridente e não deixado caído no chão do tabuleiro de xadrez, de Ron deixado caído no chão do tabuleiro de xadrez – mas Ron era um estrategista. Ele podia escolher o que ele queria. Ele podia querer o que ele precisava mais do que o que ele queria.

A Pedra caiu silenciosamente em seu bolso. Quirrell tentou agarrá-lo e o amor de Molly cresceu e avançou e o matou.

Ron acordou na ala hospitalar, com mesas cheias de doces, um assento de privada de Fred e George, e os óculos meia-lua de Dumbledore. Ele estava dolorido e tão cansado. Ele havia desejado ir para Hogwarts tanto, e ali ele estava.

Mas então deixaram Harry, enfaixado e sorrindo, e Hermione, corada e de cabelo volumoso, entrar na ala hospitalar. Ron se ergueu. Ele tinha doces para dividir com seus amigos, e tudo estava bem, mesmo que aparentemente Hermione trouxera algumas braçadas de lição de casa que ele perdera e anotações de aula para checar.

Quando foram comprar os livros na Floreios e Borrões no ano seguinte, Bill quase entrou em uma briga com Lucius Malfoy nas pilhas de livros. Bill tinha vinte e dois anos e ele havia segurado a mão de Ginny por toda a brilhante, movimentada rua.

No abafado calor daquela livraria, Bill soltou coisas sobre babacas elitistas. Charlie lembrou Lucius que o lado dele perdeu a guerra, e a outra pessoa que traseiro Charlie cresceu limpando. Ron se afastou do conflito e foi olhar os livros de feitiços do outro lado da loja. Lucius escapou da briga com uma maçã do rosto machucada e um pequeno, desgastado diário escondido dentro do livro de transfigurações de Ginny.

Longe do barraco aconchegante e dos corredores estreitos da Toca, Ginny se tornou quieta e fácil de se assustar. Charlie deu-lhe doces e Percy certificou-se de que ela usasse seus suéteres. Bill tricotou um grande e azul claro para ela usar enquanto crescesse. As mangas eram longas o suficiente para cobrir suas mãos e o suéter tinha um G irregular no centro em alegre amarelo.

Depois do desastre do Clube de Duelos, Fred e George tentaram convencer Ron a ensiná-los palavrões em ofidioglota. Ron cuidadosamente ensinou-os como silvar “Eu tenho cara de traseiro”, e eles andaram por aí alegremente repetindo isso por semanas.

Os irmãos se preocupavam com Ginny, mas então estudantes começaram a serem petrificados. Ron começou a ouvir vozes sibiladas. A mais nova deles estava quieta, empalidecendo sob suas sardas, mas havia coisas maiores aqui para prestar atenção do que a nova timidez de Ginny.

Havia sussurros nos canos e nos corredores e Ron tentou ignorar todos eles. Ele queria roubar alguns abafadores de som do jardim de mandrágoras da Professora Sprout e reler _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_.

Mas então Hermione foi petrificada, e Ron encontrou um pedaço de papel amassado no seu punho imóvel. Escrita vermelha apareceu nas paredes – _O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre_. Quando Tom Riddle percebeu que ele havia conseguido a irmãzinha de Ron Weasley, ele se matou de rir naquelas páginas encadernadas.

Harry e Ron foram atrás de Lockhart. Eles encontraram a passagem no banheiro de Myrtle. Eles desceram e desceram e desceram. Quando o desmoronamento aconteceu durante uma briga com Gilderoy, Ron encontrou Harry preso atrás das pedras quando a poeira abaixou. Ron foi à Câmara sozinho, sua varinha quebrada deixada em algum lugar entre uma confusão de pedras e pele de cobra.

Ginny estava caída no chão frio da Câmara, água enlameada molhando suas vestes. A forma ondulante de Riddle estava pairando sobre ela e tudo o que Ron podia pensar era sobre a rainha sem rosto pairando sobre Harry naquele tabuleiro de xadrez. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era se perguntar como sua mãe se parecia, caída diante de seu berço, Lorde Voldemort pairando magro e sem rosto e frio sobre ela.

Quando Riddle falou, Ron tremeu e tremeu. Não havia varinha para roubar, mas Riddle chamou o basilisco e Fawkes veio por Ron. Ele puxou a espada do Chapéu e, na trêmula velocidade do momento, não teve tempo de se perguntar o que fizera para merecer a espada em mãos.

Ele se perguntou, depois, quando Ginny estava aconchegada e seca, quando Dumbledore estava reabrindo a escola. A Casa dos corajosos? Ele não se sentia corajoso, mas não era bondoso, não era inteligente, não era ambicioso, então talvez isso fosse apenas o melhor que o Chapéu pode fazer.

Mas o Salão Principal estava caloroso, os pratos sobre a mesa cheios. Hermione acordara e enquanto ela se preocupava com as provas canceladas ela puxava o cabelo da mesma forma que Harry fazia quando se preocupava com a pontuação das Harpias no quadribol.

Ron passou a maior parte do verão no pomar de macieiras atrás da Toca, lendo os quadrinhos que Harry havia lhe emprestado. Ginny foi até o velho barraco de seu pai. Ela passou os primeiros dias encolhida no Ford Anglia, portas fechadas e janelas abaixadas só um pouquinho para ventilação e apenas porque era obrigada.

Ginny folheou o manual do carro, franzindo o nariz para as palavras que não sabia, e então puxou os cadernos de Arthur das prateleiras, os livros didáticos, e guias, e guardanapos rabiscados. Ela abriu o capô do carro, prendeu o cabelo, e tentou combinar as esquemáticas com o metal frio e manchado de graxa que estava diante dela com suas duas pequenas mãos.

No terceiro ano, Ron e Harry se inscreveram para Estudo dos Trouxas em vez de Adivinhação – com o primo de Ron e a mãe de Harry, ambos imaginaram que seria uma aula fácil. Eles fizeram seus projetos finais sobre quadrinhos (Harry) e desenhos animados das manhãs de domingo (Ron). Hermione fez o dela sobre projetos básicos de placas de circuito.

Sirius havia se registrado como um animago anos atrás, e registrado a forma de rato de Peter também. O único cachorro preto peludo que Ron conhecia não espreitava esquelético nas florestas – ele havia cochilado na varanda dos fundos de Lily durante as tardes ensolaradas quando Ron vinha visitar no verão. Hermione, que tinha Adivinhação também, resmungava desdenhosamente para Ron e Harry sobre suas mesas em Estudos dos Trouxas sobre Trelawney prevendo longos, escuros e enterrados períodos na vida de Dean Thomas.

Se Ron estivesse em Adivinhação naquele ano, Trelawney não teria avisado o Escolhido sobre o Sinistro. Ela teria avisado o Sinistro. Enquanto Ron, com a assinatura de Bill em seu formulário de permissão, se juntou a Harry e Hermione em experimentar as amostras de Dedos-de-Mel em Hogsmeade, os aurores Sirius Black e Lily Potter finalmente encontraram rastro do fugitivo Peter Pettigrew.

Enquanto Hermione se debruçava sobre anotações do recurso de Bicuço, Lily e Sirius rastrearam Peter até Albânia, então Lituânia, e Gales. Enquanto Harry, Hermione, e cada um dos Weasleys desembrulhavam os pacotes de natal Remus havia embrulhado e mandado no nome de Lily, Sirius preenchia os formulários necessários em Bruxelas enquanto Lily discutia protocolo com os mantedores internacionais bruxos da paz. Hermione desistiu de Adivinhação por volta da páscoa. Harry capturou o pomo na partida contra Lufa-Lufa, e sua mãe e tio se debruçaram sobre mapas cobertos de anotações em um quarto puído de motel. “Estamos perto,” disse Lily.

Não havia dementadores em Hogwarts naquele ano. O professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas era uma mulher estudiosa chamada Agatha Warrington, que ficaria doente e se aposentaria no final do ano. O professor de Poções, Professor Greene, era um rapaz amigável que gostava de organizar treinos de quadribol para os estudantes nos finais de semana. Remus investigava os círculos mais escusos, paralelo a Lily e Sirius, mandando-os as informações o que ele conseguia encontrar e checando na casa de Godric’s Hollow de vez em quando.

“Me matar não vai trazer James de volta,” Peter guinchou quando eles finalmente o encontraram. Era aquele mesmo guincho, embora mais de uma década depois, aquele que Peter usava quando eles o provocavam quanto à sua queda pela Professora McGonagall, ou quando Remus o surpreendia com um cupcake no seu aniversário, ou quando ele se esquecera de estudar e era chamado na aula de Poção.

“Não vai,” disse Lily. “E James não gostaria de vê-lo morto, especialmente pelas nossas mãos. Mas não estamos aqui por James,” ela disse, e isso era tão verdade quando ela conseguia fazer disso depois de doze anos sentindo falta de seu marido. “Pela autoridade do Departamento Mágico de Justiça, você está preso.”

Peter foi mandado para Azkaban. Lily e Sirius foram para casa. Remus se certificou que houvesse sopa esperando, e álcool para depois, e o que sobrava dos Marotos ficou acordado até tarde, brindando memórias de amigos perdidos.

Naquele próximo verão, Lily e Sirius conseguiram bilhetes para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol através do Ministério. Eles completaram com mais alguns bilhetes pagos do próprio bolso, e então convidaram o clã Weasley inteiro para ir junto. Sirius estava extremamente entusiasmado sobre a Irlanda, então Remus e Lily se certificaram de usar cachecóis e pintura de rosto no preto e vermelho búlgaro e sorrir largamente diante de seu olhar ameaçador através da mesa de café da manhã.

Os Weasley acamparam na sala de estar da casa de Godric’s Hollow e quartos extras. Hermione e Ginny clamaram o pequeno sótão no topo da casa onde Harry costumava brincar de astronauta quando criança. Bill perguntou à família Potter sobre suas cores preferidas para suéteres. Percy lavou todos os pratos e Charlie queimou as torradas para o café da manhã.

Quando Comensais da Morte vieram marchar durante a Copa, Remus, Bill e Charlie reuniram as crianças enquanto Sirius e Lily sacavam suas varinhas e saiam para fazer seu trabalho. Harry assistiu-os ir, engolindo em seco. Outras duas capas perdidas em meio ao caos de medo e pés correndo.

A mãe de Harry o havia sentado certa vez, quando ele era pequeno, e lhe contado que ela amava seu trabalho porque significava que podia ajudar pessoas, mas também significava que um dia talvez não voltasse para casa. “E se eu nunca voltar para casa,” ela havia dito, “quero que você tenha orgulho de mim, do jeito que temos orgulho do seu pai. E quero que você nunca, jamais duvide que amo você.”

E Harry havia prometido, e então ele seguiu Remus pela multidão, de volta para a Chave de Portal, e foi para casa. Quando sua mãe e Sirius voltaram horas depois, Harry estava esperando com chocolate quente esfriando no fogão.

Harry se perguntava às vezes se Ron tinha orgulho de seus pais, ou se ele só sentia falta deles. Harry tinha orgulho de seu pai, mas também não conseguia lembrar-se dele. Seus tios contaram histórias sobre James, e Lily contou histórias sobre James, e Harry ouviu e ouviu.

Beauxbatons e Durmstrang vieram para Hogwarts, e também veio a Taça Tribruxo. Ron não colocou seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, mas um papel com ele saiu do cálice de qualquer jeito, flutuando até cair nas mãos de Dumbledore. Ron permaneceu sentado à mesa até que Professora McGonagall severamente viesse coletá-lo. “Mas eu não coloquei o meu nome,” ele disse. “Isso é uma absurdo. Qual é, eu nem terminei minha sobremesa.”

“Eu não coloquei meu nome,” Ron contou a Dumbledore, na sala com outros campeões. “Eu não coloquei meu nome,” ele contou a Harry e Hermione quando voltou para a Sala Comunal.

“Duh,” disse Harry. “Essa coisa toda soa exaustiva. Quem é que iria?”

Depois disso, Ron ignorou a maioria dos comentários. As pessoas que ele precisava que acreditassem nele o faziam. E Fred e George estavam com inveja, o que era meio que divertido.

Hagrid contou Madame Maxine sobre os dragões, e ela contou Fleur. Karkaroff contou Krum. Charlie contou Ron, e Ron não contou para Cedric. Ele praticou feitiços com Hermione e Harry em salas de aula vazias e acordava de sonhos nervosos três vezes por noite antes da tarefa.

“É só um jogo,” ele disse a si mesmo. “Você consegue jogar.”

Despreparado, Cedric conseguiu uma baixa pontuação na primeira tarefa. Quando Ron subiu na sua vassoura convocada, ele pegou um vislumbre de Bill e Charlie torcendo em meio aos espectadores.

Antes da segunda tarefa, Krum puxou Ron de lado no Salão Principal para contar para abrir o ovo dourado embaixo d’água. “Você é o único que não sabe,” Krum disse, franzindo tanto que suas sobrancelhas se encontravam no meio. “O jogo deve ser– justo.”

Ron entrou como um furacão na Sala Comunal mais tarde naquela noite, indo direto para os dormitórios e apenas parando brevemente ao lado da poltrona confortável de Hermione para sibilar, “Não preciso da _piedade_ do seu namorado.”

Ela ficou vermelha, mas fez o seu melhor para olhá-lo de volta duramente sobre seu livro. “Tem certeza?”

Usando o conselho de Krum, Ron descobriu que ele teria algo precioso roubado no Lago, mas isso não o ajudava muito com a parte de respirar embaixo d’água. Com algumas cutucadas de Olho-Tonto, Neville veio ao seu resgate com as mãos cheias de guelricho.

Percy havia tirado folga do Ministério, e Bill de seu trabalho como arquivista, e Charlie andou até o castelo. Bill e Charlie observavam a água enquanto Percy repreendia os gêmeos por fazerem apostas.

Quando a primeira campeã, Fleur, teve que ser tirada da corrida para sua própria segurança, Bill moveu-se para mais perto da água. Fleur, encharcada e ainda desumanamente linda, não lhe dispensou um único olhar de onde ela estava pressionada contra a grade, as juntas das mãos brancas.

“Minha irmãzinha está lá embaixo,” ela disse.

“Meu irmãozinho também,” disse Bill e em algum ponto durante aquela longa espera eles descobriram que estavam de mãos dadas.

Ron rompeu a superfície com um Harry engasgando, para ser imediatamente sufocado por Charlie, Percy, e uma pilha de toalhas secas. Bill continuou segurando a mão de Fleur até que os sereianos acompanharam Gabrielle Delacour até a superfície e então, encharcada, para os braços de sua irmã.

Para a terceira tarefa, Krum e Ron estavam empatados em primeiro e entraram no labirinto juntos. Ron passou pela charada da esfinge, os caminhos giratórios, as maldições. No fim, eram os dois de novo, a uma curta distância da Taça. Ron estava pensando sobre Hermione nas arquibancadas, sobre Krum com suas sobrancelhas franzidas e sotaque cuidadoso lhe contando sobre o ovo.

“Juntos?” disse Krum.

“É justo,” disse Ron, e ambos alcançaram a Taça.

Mas isso não era justo. Eles alcançaram juntos. Ambos tropeçaram no cemitério juntos. Eles cuspiram expletivos em duas línguas diferentes, e então Lucius Malfoy matou o sobressalente. (Rabicho estava na prisão, e Quirrell estava morto, então Voldemort havia se voltado para seus antigos amigos.)

Ron caiu no campo de quadribol coberto de vegetação, suas mãos torcendo nas vestes de Krum, terra de cemitério nas solas de seus sapatos. “Ele voltou,” ele disse. “Ele voltou.” E ninguém ouviu.

Os Weasleys passaram alguns meses incertos na Toca, e Ron passou a maior parte deles no pomar, ou escondido na luz esverdeada de seu quarto. As videiras que cobriam sua janela haviam crescido e crescido. Bill e Charlie saiam, e se era para negócios da Ordem, ninguém contou a Ron. Percy estava no Ministério, dia e noite, rígido quando voltava para um raro jantar.

O pomar era sobre uma elevação, à distância de uma jogada de pedra das janelas mais altas da toca. Ron praticou com sua vassoura, às vezes com seus irmãos, às vezes sozinho. Ele estava lá fora com Ginny no dia em que os dementadores vieram atrás dele.

Ron caiu. Suas mãos e joelhos soltaram da madeira. As macieiras desapareceram. O céu azul apagou.

“Molly!” disse uma voz. A voz era da idade do tio Sirius de Harry. Era masculina, e sem fôlego, e certa. “Molly, pegue as crianças e vá. Ele está vindo. Ele está aqui. Vou segurá-lo o máximo que puder.”

Ron acordou na luz prateada ofuscante. Ele acordou relutantemente. O céu estava azul, embora empalidecesse em comparação com javali prateado que saia da varinha de Bill e a fumaça prateada sem forma que saia da de Percy. Ginny estava coberta de suor, agarrada à vassoura que ela havia usado para buscar seu irmão mais velho.

“Isso foi um absurdo, mantê-lo aqui,” Charlie estava dizendo na cozinha quando eles entraram. As pernas de Ron eram geleia, e as de Ginny não estavam muito melhor, e talvez até pior.

Bill sentou-se pesadamente à mesa da cozinha. “Vamos ficar com a Ordem,” ele disse. “Não ligo para o que Dumbledore diz sobre mantê-lo longe disso.”

“Segurança vem em primeiro,” Charlie disse sombriamente.

Percy caiu na cadeira ao lado de Bill. Ele havia passado para pegar algumas mudas de roupa e ouviu Ginny gritando ao mesmo tempo em que Bill. “É real, não é?” ele disse. “Havia um dementador no nosso pomar.”

“Você notou?” disse Fred.

“Perce! Que façanha!” disse George.

“Ele voltou?” disse Percy. “Como ele pode ter voltado?” Ele colocou o rosto em suas mãos.

O quartel general da Ordem era em Godric’s Hollow, escondido pelo Feitiço Fidelius que encarregaram a Remus. Nymphadora Tonks, que Lily vinha orientando como uma auror júnior, cochilava no sofá deles e Olho-Tonto Moody se recusava a comer qualquer coisa que ele mesmo não tivesse preparado. Os Weasleys apareceram em massa na porta no dia seguinte.

“Eu não vou atrapalhar muito,” disse Percy. “O chão embaixo da minha mesa no trabalho é muito confortável, com um feitiço ou dois.”

“E eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts de qualquer jeito,” disse Charlie.

“Por que você todos não entram?” disse Lily. “Nós temos armado barracas no quintal para lidar com o excesso.”

Hermione não havia trocado cartas com Viktor Krum o verão todo, como ela talvez tivesse em um mundo diferente. Ela havia escrito para a mãe e o pai de Viktor, e lhes contado que tivera a grande honra de conhecer seu filho. Ela lhes desejou felicidades e disse que sentia muito.

Ron a encontrou chorando no pequeno quarto que era o sótão da casa de Godric’s Hollow. “Eu não ia casar com ele ou algo assim,” Hermione lhe disse. “Sabe, ele não era exatamente meu tipo. Mas ele era bom. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém que morreu antes.”

Ron colocou um braço desajeitado em volta dos ombros dela e ela se inclinou na direção dele, fungando. “Ele era bom,” ofereceu hesitantemente. “Ele, sabe, me contou sobre o ovo, na segunda tarefa.”

“Eu não pedi para ele fazer isso,” ela disse. “Eu sei que você pensou que eu pedi. Mas ele só se importava com um bom espírito desportivo.” Ela fungou, com mais força, e ele deu uma palmadinha em seu cabelo volumoso.

Harry e Hermione receberam distintivos de Monitor no correio aquele ano, e Ron encarou furiosamente seu fino envelope. “Você quebra mais as regras do que eu,” ele falou para Harry e Harry, incerto, se desculpou.

Quando Hermione arrastou a todos para o Cabeça de Javali e começou a AD, ela falou sobre tudo o que o Menino Que Sobreviveu havia feito e ultrapassado. “Ron será nosso professor,” ela disse, mas quando estavam na Sala Precisa foi Harry quem deu um passo à frente para corrigir os feitiços Estupefaça.

Feitiços vinham facilmente para Ron, mais ou menos, e ele descobriu que eram difíceis de explicar – então demonstrava, mas Harry dava discursos inspiradores e ajustava a forma de segurar a varinha das gêmeas Patil. Hermione explicava a teoria e intenção enquanto Anthony Goldstein fazia anotações cuidadosas e Cho se inclinava no ombro de Cedric.

Fred e George puxaram seu Mapa para ajudar a checar os corredores por espreitadores antes de deixar a Sala. Harry pegou um vislumbre dele e quase riu em voz alta. “Então é aí onde isso foi parar! Tio Remus e Tio Sirius falaram que perderam essa coisa na escola.”

“Espera, o quê,” disse Fred.

“Você está me dizendo,” disse George.

“Que seus _tios_ são os Marotos?” Fred apertou o Mapa contra o peito. “Os criadores do Mapa? Os encrenqueiros cujos passos nós seguimos? Os mentores invisíveis que nos moldaram nos maquinistas que somos hoje?”

“Meu pai era Pontas,” disse Harry, inclinando para espiar o Mapa. “E Remus é Aluado, e Sirius é Almofadinhas, e Rabicho é, uh, está em Azkaban, mas.”

“Nós _comemos café da manhã_ com Senhores Aluado e Almofadinhas,” Fred disse. “George, você falou para Almofadinhas que o _cabelo_ dele era _estranho_.”

“Podemos mandá-los cestas de frutas?” disse George.

“Podemos nos casar com eles?” disse Fred.

“Eles meio que já estão comprometidos,” disse Harry em tom de desculpa. “Mas eles gostam de cestas de frutas.”

Arthur Weasley não estava por perto para guardar o Departamento de Mistérios, mas o Menino Que Sobreviveu ainda sonhou com uma grande cobra dilacerando uma figura paternal que não era a dele. Ron acordou coberto de suor frio e a primeira coisa que ele fez foi acordar Harry. “Acho que algo aconteceu com Sirius. Nós temos que ir até a McGonagall, vamos.”

Eles esperaram nos corredores do hospital – Lily e Remus de mãos dadas, Hermione e Harry e Ron de pé parados bem perto uns dos outros, Charlie buscando para todos chá quente ruim em pequenos copos de papel. Harry caiu no sono com a cabeça no colo de sua mãe.

Eles celebraram o natal naquele ano em Godric’s Hollow, que estava ainda sob o Feitiço Fidelius seguro nas mãos de Remus. Todos os sete Weasleys vieram, e Hermione, e aqueles da Ordem que não tinham nenhum outro lugar para ir. Harry levantou cedo para ajudar a fazer os bolos de biscoito que sua mãe e seus tios faziam na pequena cozinha toda manhã de natal. Eles tiveram que fazer fornadas a mais dessa vez.

Quando Remus empurrou Sirius para a casa numa cadeira de rodas, pálido, mas se recuperando, a sala se encheu de vivas. Uma vez que os desejos de melhoras se aquietaram um pouco, Fred e George foram, na ponta dos pés, tentar convencer Sirius e Remus a assinarem o Mapa. Remus pestanejou e Lily se matou de rir.

“Você também,” disse Fred. “Bem aqui. Só assine Sra. Pontas, yeah, perfeito.”

De volta à escola, as coisas pioraram. Umbridge derrubou mais e mais regras em suas cabeças. Ela baniu Harry, George e Fred do time de Quadribol. Ela demitiu Trelawney e Charlie também. O segundo mais velho Weasley retornou para Godric’s Hollow para ajudar com a Ordem em vez disso. A Brigada Inquisitorial espreitava os corredores, sorrindo. Quando Marietta os traiu, Cho chorou em silêncio nos braços de Cedric. O cabelo de Hermione cresceu mais e mais desgastado, e o de Harry também, ambos sentados à mesa da Grifinória e puxando-os e torcendo-os com seus dedos.

Ron sabia que Fred e George vinham planejando algo. Eles tinham um jeito só deles, sempre tiveram. Quando os olhares entre eles ganhavam certa qualidade presunçosa, entusiasmada, seus irmãos sempre sabiam que era hora de ficar de olho nos seus pertences. Esses avisos haviam sido precedidos de aventuras como as macieiras do pomar dando frutas roxas com cheiro de jasmim por um ano, as bonecas de Ginny realizando uma peça Shakespeariana improvisada na mesa da cozinha, ou todas as peças de mobília do quarto de Percy encolhendo até o tamanho certo para ratos.

Quando o primeiro fogo de artifício explodiu dentro das paredes de pedra, Ginny jogou a cabeça para trás, cabelo ruivo cascateando nas suas costas, e sorriu para o trabalho faiscante e rodopiante de seus irmãos. Fogos de artifício atiravam ou espiralavam ou rodavam pelas salas e corredores e crianças escapavam das salas de aula.

Quando Fred e George escapuliram em suas vassouras reapropriadas, o castelo inteiro se encheu de vivas. Antes de desaparecerem, os gêmeos pararam no fino ar, olho a olho com um sorridente, vacilante Pirraça. George endireitou os ombros e Fred ergueu o queijo, ambos parecendo solenes entre as explosões faiscantes e ruídos de assobios.

“Infernize-a por nós,” disse Fred.

Os fogos de artifício duraram por semanas. Sorrindo vagamente, McGonagall chamava Dolores Umbridge para cuidar de cada artifício faiscante que entrava em sua sala como se não pudesse desarmá-lo sozinha com apenas algumas sacudidas não-verbais de sua varinha. Ron nunca a vira tão orgulhosa de sua Casa.

Os pesadelos de Ron continuavam vindo. Alguns eram memórias ruins, ou boas memórias distorcidas. Alguns eram fragmentos e visões através dos feios olhos de Voldemort, e ele estremecia e tremia ao acordar.

Ele acordou coberto de suor de um sonho que o havia arrastado por corredores que achava que reconhecia – de quando visitava a mãe de Harry no trabalho e passava pelo Departamento de Mistérios. “Eles têm coisas estranhas ali,” Lily confidenciou, revirando os olhos com superioridade de auror.

Como se tivessem ganchos em suas entranhas, como se tivessem mãos frias em volta de seus pulsos, o sonho o arrastou por além daqueles corredores – para a escuridão e salas giratórias, para filas de prateleiras de brilhantes, cintilantes, sussurrantes globos. E ali, naquela meia-luz leitosa, Voldemort estava de pé com sua varinha sacada, _Crucio_ em seus lábios, e ali, na escura poça do chão–

“Fred,” Ron arquejou, sacudindo Harry para acordá-lo. “Ele tem o Fred.”

Eles fizeram o caminho passando pela Umbridge, os centauros; para os testrálios e através dos céus – Harry e Hermione e Ron; Ginny e Neville e Luna. Eles chegaram ao Ministério, entraram no Departamento de Mistérios, e desceram até o pedaço de chão que Ron havia visto. Estava vazio, cercado de sombras. Fred não estava ali.

E então as sombras começaram a serem preenchidas – Lucius Malfoy, os fugitivos de Azkaban Bellatrix Black e Severus Snape. Vestes de Comensais da Morte sussurravam pelo chão. As crianças correram. Eles atiravam Estupefaças e feitiços de proteção atrás deles. Ginny torceu um tornozelo. Luna levou uma laceração pelo braço. Harry foi acertado por uma Azaração de Confusão nas costas e Ron o arrastou adiante.

Eles fizeram caminho até a sala com o arco, os véus sussurrando em sua abertura. A Ordem veio ao seu resgate – Sirius e Remus, Lily e Tonks, Bill e Charlie e Percy, Fred e George.

Fred morreu rindo, porque se você não pudesse encontrar um jeito de rir no meio da guerra, qual era o ponto? Quando Fred e George haviam primeiro começado a falar sobre a loja de logros, Sirius e Remus haviam sorrido e lhes emprestado dinheiro inicial. “Nós precisamos disso, mais do que nunca, com os tempos que estão por vir,” Remus havia dito.

Fred morreu rindo. Percy havia rosnado algo esperto e implacável ao lançar uma maldição, e Fred havia rido, e Bellatrix o atingiu com uma _Avada Kedavra_ nas costas. Fred morreu sorrindo. Ele morreu rindo. Remus segurou George e os Comensais da Morte desapareceram.

Lily e Remus vinham fazendo uma campanha o ano inteiro para o Ministério aceitar o retorno de Voldemort. Agora, com sangue em seus corredores, eles acreditaram.

Não havia corpo para enterrar porque os véus haviam engolido Fred. Ron passou o verão no pomar de macieiras de novo. Às vezes ele voava, ou lia, mas principalmente ele sentava. Ginny se escondeu no barraco e desmontou o carro pedaço por pedaço.

Bill esfregou o chão da cozinha, os balcões, as panelas e frigideiras. No trabalho, Percy entregou relatórios cheios de erros de digitação e imprecisões desajeitadas e pestanejava vagamente durante as repreensões. Charlie voltou para Hogwarts mais cedo e foi trabalhar em destruir as cercas e plantar novas.

George voltou para a loja de logros no Beco Diagonal. Suas janelas estavam tampadas e suas paredes pintadas pela metade. A primeira coisa que eles fizeram foi arrumar o laboratório no segundo andar. Havia muito mais espaço ali do que houvera na primeira pequena bancada de laboratório que eles espremeram no quarto deles em casa. Eles estavam tão entusiasmados com as coisas que criariam.

O verão passou lentamente, mas passou. Os dias se tornaram mais curtos, e mais frios. Ron e Ginny embarcaram no trem de volta para escola.

Naquele ano, Lavender pediu para Ron ser o Won-Won dela, mas ele estava passando metade de suas noites ouvindo relatos aterrorizantes e obscuros sobre Horcrux como historinha para dormir de Dumbledore, e a outra metade na cabana de Charlie com Ginny, e às vezes Harry e Hermione também. Ginny havia pegado emprestado vários dos quadrinhos de Harry naquele verão, lendo-os de noite depois de limpar a graxa das mãos, e agora ela e Harry estavam presos em uma feroz batalha sobre as éticas de Professor X e Magneto.

Slughorn convidou Ron para as festas do Clube do Slugue, mas convidou Harry e Hermione também – o filho de Lily Potter estava brilhando em Poções com uma ingenuidade vinda da ajuda de um livro didático que impressionava. Hermione era a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade, e Slughorn sabia disso.

Lily riu quando eles lhe contaram no natal. “Ah, sim, o velho Slug,” ela disse. “Bom, comida grátis é excelente, então aproveitem ao menos isso.”

Eles talvez nunca tivessem descoberto quem era o Príncipe Mestiço, exceto que Harry havia notado as datas no livro, levado para casa durante a folga de feriado, e perguntado à sua mãe.

Lily era jovem demais, na opinião de Harry, para ter cabelo grisalho, mas cinza contrastavam com o ruivo nas suas têmporas. Quando eles visitavam sua irmã, Tia Petunia sempre fungava, “O seu tipo não tem – _maneiras_ – de cobrir essas coisas, Lily?”

Lily abriu o livro de poções, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o título ousado na parte do nome e nas anotações rabiscadas que marcavam as páginas. “Nós descobrimos esse juntos,” disse Lily, parando em uma página para poções de encolher. “Mexer três vezes no sentido anti-horário… e eles adicionam legumes tarde demais no processo…”

“Mamãe? Você conhecia o Príncipe?”

“Eu havia me esquecido desse apelido bobo,” ela disse. “Sim, eu conhecia ele. Ou achava que conhecia. Ou… sim, eu o conhecia. Quando éramos jovens, Severus era meu melhor amigo.”

Sua voz era tão suave e cansada. Harry se mexeu em seu assento, incerto. “O que aconteceu?”

“Um Comensal da Morte o matou,” ela disse por fim. “Alguém mesquinho, e invejoso, e muito magoado. Ele matou meu amigo. Ou algo assim.” Ela passou uma mão sobre o rosto e então sorriu para ele. “Já te mostrei Star Wars? Não? Ah, vamos então, filho meu. Vamos discordar de seus tios. Isso é parte da sua herança.”

Quando Harry chamou Ginny para ir até Hogsmeade tomar cerveja amanteigada, não foi Ron quem fez os primeiros ruídos protetores. Bill mandou uma carta de aviso com um novo suéter Weasley como um sinal de boas-vindas. Charlie o levou para conversar amigavelmente, vagando pela Floresta Proibida, comentando sobre todos os lugares em que meninos bobos poderiam se perder e morrer. George mandou pelo correio para Ginny uma caixa da loja de logros com as mercadorias mais assustadores com uma nota que lia “apenas no caso de”. Percy estava pronto para tirar metade do dia de folga para ter um almoço muito severo com Harry quando Ginny redigiu inflexível um Berrador para cada um deles.

PRIMEIRO, começava, ERA SÓ CERVEJA AMANTEIGADA. SECONDO, NÃO SE INTROMETAM. TERCEIRO, SE VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU PRECISO DE _OUTRAS_ PESSOAS PARA ASSUSTAR MEUS NAMORADOS, TALVEZ EU DEVA LEMBRÁ-LOS–

Percy não foi visitar Hogwarts. Bill mandou um cachecol como desculpas para ela.

No final daquele ano, Dumbledore levou o Escolhido com ele para encontrar a Horcrux medalhão, ou o que Dumbledore pensou que seria o medalhão. Ron seguiu, fazendo perguntas duvidosas o caminho inteiro para as quais nunca conseguiu resposta satisfatória.

Ron não tinha certeza de como ele deveria lutar uma guerra sem ter todas as informações. Ele se perguntava, depois, se isso era para ter sido uma demonstração – mostrar ao Menino Que Sobreviveu que às vezes a melhor coisa que você pode fazer é morrer.

A mão de Draco tremia e tremia em sua varinha, na fria altura da Torre de Astronomia. Ali não havia ninguém para salvá-lo das promessas que ele fez. Ali não havia ninguém para dar um passo à frente e manchar suas mãos com o sangue que Draco prometera derramar. Ele tremia e tremia – dezesseis anos e assustado, mais sem amigos do que jamais percebera.

Havia uma promessa fervendo em seu sangue. Ele pensou na sua mãe e nas ameaças que pairavam sobre sua vida. Dumbledore sorriu para ele calmamente e disse que estava tudo bem. “Avada Kedrava,” disse Draco, tentando tanto odiar esse homem sorridente e seus óculos meia-lua, suas políticas e suas simpatias por sangue-ruins. A varinha de Draco faiscou fracamente.

Os Comensais da Morte reunidos zombaram e provocaram. Dumbledore era uma velha e orgulhosa figura no escuro lá fora, uma mão escurecida, sorriso bondoso. Ron estava preso abaixo, congelado, furioso. “Não precisa ser a mim que você odeia,” disse Dumbledore.

Draco pensou sobre sua mãe. Ele pensou sobre sua casa, subjugada, e o rosto pálido, orgulhoso de seu pai. Ele pensou sobre o sorriso de Voldemort, recostado na cabeceira da mesa na Mansão dos Malfoy.

Draco havia construído fortes com finos lençóis embaixo daquela mesa. Ele havia ido a explorações épicas aos oito anos no porão da mansão, e esse natal ele ouvira ruídos de gelar o sangue vindos daquelas velhas premissas. Ele ouvira sua mãe chorar seu vestiário, mesmo se ela parecesse perfeita quando descesse para a mesa de café da manhã e o beijasse na bochecha.

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ,” ele disse e com um lampejo de terrível verde, Albus Dumbledore estava morto.

Ron não perseguiu atrás de Draco, cheio de fúria e pesar. Ele era um estrategista. Ele tinha uma guerra para lutar. Ele tinha um irmão, e Charlie estava naqueles corredores, conjurando escudos protetores. Ginny estava naqueles corredores, arremessando maldições. Ele sacou sua varinha e se juntou à luta até que cada Comensal da Morte houvesse fugido para os limites e aparatado para longe.

Eles enterraram Dumbledore. Hermione chorou no ombro de Ron, e isso ainda o deixava boquiaberto. Ela era a garota mais assustadora que ele conhecia, e sempre havia sido desde que ela tinha onze anos, conjurando chamas em professores malignos sem pestanejar. Ela era a pessoa mais forte que já conhecera, incluindo Bill, incluindo Harry, incluindo até Professora McGonagall, e ele não sabia como ela fazia isso – como Hermione sentia tanto e apenas seguia em frente.

Ela o assustava e ela o preocupava e ela o maravilhava e ela o fazia se sentir seguro. Ron colocou um braço apertado em volta de seus ombros e pressionou seu rosto no cabelo dela. Se Hermione podia chorar e ainda ser corajosa, talvez ele pudesse também.

Fleur já mostrava sinais no casamento naquele verão. Nela, gravidez parecia a mais fina das escolhas de moda. Ela estava luminescente e Bill sorria largo o suficiente para que, entre os dois, eles iluminassem todo o espaço.

Eles se casaram em meio aos agitados começos de uma guerra. Bill se tornou pai durante os auges e trevas daquela luta, e isso não o fazia se sentir estranho, misturar aquela alegria com aquele medo e aquela tristeza. Ele vinha tricotando suéteres há anos naquelas aconchegantes, desgastadas cadeiras de uma casa onde ele continuava a perder e a amar e a viver e a seguir em frente.

Fleur e Bill nomearam seu bebê de Arthur, e o chamavam de Art ou Arty. Ele tinha uma cabeça cheia de cabelos ruivos e passou os primeiros meses de sua vida no Chalé das Conchas, longe da guerra. Fleur balbuciava para ele em francês, e Bill lhe contava histórias sobre tombas no Egito e Tunísia e Península de Yucatán que ele havia reunido em cartões postais ao longo dos anos.

Ron teve que encarar cada um de seus irmãos antes que ele e Harry e Hermione partissem para perseguir as Horcruxes. Percy ficou estridente e severo. Charlie e Bill, antes que ele partisse para a lua de mel, se uniram em protesto, apesar do fato de Charlie estar fora em missões da Ordem mais frequentemente que não.

George foi o pior. “Você também não,” ele disse e Ron rangeu os dentes e tentou se importar mais sobre o que ele _precisava_ fazer do que o que ele _queria_ fazer, o que era envolver seus braços em volta dos ombros do seu irmão mais próximo.

“Eu tenho que ir,” Ron disse. “Você realmente vai esperar sentado? Como espera que eu faça isso?”

George suspirou. “Ao menos Ginny vai voltar para escola,” ele disse, e Ron não lhe contou sobre as estratégias e planos de contingência que ela vinha fazendo com o resto da AD por coruja, o verão todo. Ela estava escondida no barraco do carro com o Mapa do Maroto que roubara da mesa de George.

Antes de partirem, Harry sentou sua mãe e seus tios à mesa da cozinha em Godric’s Hollow e lhes contou o que planejava.

“Quantos anos você tinha na última guerra?” Harry demandou sob seus protestos sobrepostos. “Eu sei o que estou fazendo, tanto quando você, ou mais – porque vocês me criaram. Todos vocês. Eu entendo o que isso pode significar.”

“É perigoso,” disse Remus, mas Lily estava quieta e Harry sabia que estava ganhando.

“Mamãe,” Harry disse suavemente. “Quantos anos papai tinha, quando ele morreu?”

“Mas não queremos que você _morra_ ,” Sirius retrucou.

Lily estendeu suas mãos e Harry as segurou. Ela o puxou para um abraço e enterrou seu nariz em seu cabelo bagunçado, tão parecido com o de seu pai. “Fique tão seguro quanto puder. Faça o seu melhor para voltar para casa.” Ela o soltou e colocou as mãos em suas bochechas, olhando para seu rosto. Pessoas sempre lhe falavam que seu filho tinha seus olhos, mas eles eram tão obviamente dele mesmo. “Mas se você não puder voltar para casa, saiba que eu amo você e que estou orgulhosa de você.”

“Você também,” ele disse, e abraçou sua mãe com força.

“Espere aqui,” ela disse, e quando voltou seus braços estavam cheios de tecido sinuoso. Ela entregou a Capa a Harry e disse. “Use-a bem.”

Enquanto Ginny e a AD se colocaram no interior do cerco em Hogwarts, Harry, Ron e Hermione conseguiram o medalhão de Umbridge, então a taça do Gringotts. Dumbledore já havia matado o anel, e Ron havia enterrado uma presa no diário certa vez. Eles sacudiram Poção Polissuco de suas veias e o ar frio do cofre do banco de seus pulmões e continuaram a procurar.

“Como Mary Poppins,” Ron disse quando Hermione tirou mais uma vez algo que deveria ser grande demais para caber na sua bolsa, e ela arregalou os olhos. “Hey,” ele disse. “Passei um bom tempo com um primo trouxa, lembra? Eu não perdi Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso.”

“É espialiDOso,” disse Hermione e então riu.

Mas entre explosões de aventura havia muitas noites frias – muito de não encontrar o que estavam procurando. Eles andaram, e eles dormiram, e eles aparataram. Ron nunca vira tanto do mundo, mesmo esse pequeno pedaço dele, e ele só queria voltar para casa.

Eles usavam codinomes, no rádio de Lee Jordan. Alguns eram engraçados, alguns para impressionar. “Me chame de Fred,” George disse no sinal vacilante do rádio, e com aquele nome naquela voz Ron quase quebrou a coisa.

“Vocês são claramente melhores nisso sem mim,” Ron disse, meses depois e desgastado. Harry sempre era o herói, e Ron sempre era aquele que ganhava os aplausos ou era culpado no final.

“Ron,” Harry protestou. Hermione torceu suas mãos, e Ron estava vendo os corpos imaginados de seus pais no chão do berçário (em que quarto fora isso? Ele continuava a querer perguntar Bill, e então perdendo a coragem). Ele estava vendo Ginny no chão da Câmara, Riddle de pé provocante diante dela. Harry descartado no tabuleiro de xadrez, flutuando nas águas verdes do Lago, parecendo morto. Krum no cemitério, seu fantasma pedindo para Ron levar seu corpo de volta para seus pais.

A voz de Ron não conseguia se decidir entre sibilar e gritar e as palavras sacudiam em seu peito. “Você é mais esperto e melhor e mais corajoso. Eu sou o que Menino Que Sobreviveu, okay, e daí, isso só significa que outras pessoas morreram por mim. Elas _morreram_ por mim. Vocês são os que vão salvar isso. Vocês são os que não precisam estar aqui e _estão_ de qualquer forma, e eu– eu estou farto. Okay? Estou farto.”

Ele se arrependeu no instante em que retomou o fôlego. Ele voltou para onde os havia deixado, mas os dois já haviam partido. Depois de uma longa semana procurando, ele sentou no bar de uma pequena vila e riu até chorar diante de um sanduíche de queijo ruim. Claro que não conseguia encontrá-los. Como se alguém pudesse encontrar algo que Hermione estava tentando manter escondido. Orgulho cresceu e cresceu em seu peito e ele enxugou as lágrimas.

Era uma noite congelante quando ele ouviu seu nome. Harry estava tentando encontrar uma espada em um lago congelado e o Desiluminador estava faiscando na mão de Ron. Eles mataram o medalhão, encontraram Hermione, e então se dirigiram de volta para Hogwarts.

Os Comensais da Morte vieram para Hogwarts também – um Draco tremendo e seus exaustos, desesperados pais; Bellatrix Black, seu cabelo selvagem e seu coração cruel; e Severus Snape, ainda esquelético depois de anos fora das paredes de Azkaban.

Harry parecia com seu pai, e depois de anos de dementadores sugando e drenando cada memória feliz, Severus se lembrava do cabelo escuro bagunçado de James Potter muito bem.

Severus foi atrás de Harry no Salão Principal. Mas Lily estava naquele espaço ecoante também, e ela ouviu Harry gritar quando uma _Avada Kedavra_ errou por centímetros.

“Vamos, Potterzinho,” Severus disse. “Vamos ver se você morre tão bem quanto seu pai.”

Lily empurrou pela multidão, arremessando uma azaração à forma mascarada avultando-se sobre Harry. Severus se virou e congelou ali, naquele velho espaço familiar. O teto de Hogwarts cintilava com as estrelas do céu noturno acima. Lily Evans deu largos passos em sua direção, seu cabelo longo e vermelho, seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, e ela estava vivendo, e ela estava olhando para ele, se aproximando–

“O meu filho não,” Lily disse e cuspiu uma maldição. Um lampejo de luz verde atirou Severus no chão.

Lily havia lamentado a morte de Severus anos atrás. Ela deu suas costas para Harry, e ele deu as dele para ela. Ambos de varinhas em punho, os Potters voltaram para a luta.

Ron não viu Bill ir ao chão. Ele não tinha certeza de quem fez isso, ou como aconteceu, ou quando – enquanto Harry estava correndo pelas escadas para encontrar o diadema? Enquanto Ron estava sibilando para abrir a passagem da Câmara? Enquanto ele estava beijando Hermione com água enlameada até o tornozelo e derrubou as presas de basilisco?

Ron não viu Bill ir ao chão, ele apenas entrou no Salão Principal e o encontrou ali, caído e sereno.

Havia sempre sido fácil encontrar sua família no meio da multidão – o cabelo, o tipo de volume que Fred e George e Ginny sempre carregavam com eles, o grande sorriso amigável de Charlie. Era fácil encontrar sua família no meio dessa multidão – o cabelo, as mãos apertando mãos apertando ombros apertando cotovelos, o jeito que George chorava em silêncio e duramente e familiarmente.

Ron pensou devagar, _Ao menos dessa vez teremos o que enterrar_.

Ele deu um passo à frente, passando por jovens soldados apressados e os cansados professores que assistiam seus estudantes passar, sem fôlego, desesperados. Sua família – e ali estava Fleur, jazendo ao lado de Bill, suas mãos quase se tocando. Seu cabelo era longo e bagunçado pela luta, pela queda. Seu rosto estava pálido. Ron tentou dar outro passo para frente.

Mais perto, e ele poderia vê-los melhor. Mais perto, e ele poderia perguntar como, e quando, e _por quê_. Mais perto, e ele poderia esquecer como sequer ficar de pé.

Uma mão em seu cotovelo o deteve. Era fácil. Ele não tinha certeza se estava tocando o chão, exceto que tudo parecia tão pesado também, puxando seus pulsos para baixo e para baixo. Ele se virou e Hermione estava parada ali.

Fred se fora, e Bill estava morto, e Fleur, e Hermione estava parada ali. Seu cabelo estava indomado, como estivera todos os dias exceto por um baile certa vez. Ela havia abaixado sua varinha.

Ela havia abaixado sua varinha e estava chorando, e ele sempre esquecia como isso parecia corajoso vindo dela. Hermione estava chorando, nariz ranhoso e bochechas reluzentes, e ela iria salvar o mundo, essa garota. Ela já havia, e continuaria a fazer isso – balançando petições no rosto de outras pessoas, tirando coisas de sua bolsa mágica como Mary Poppins, e nunca desistindo, nem mesmo quando coisas eram impossíveis, nem mesmo dele.

Quando ela estendeu os braços, Ron se desfez, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo e chorando até que parasse. Então ele a soltou e esfregou a sujeira das bochechas. Ele ainda tinha sua varinha em punho na outra mão. “Temos trabalho a fazer,” ele disse. “Vamos, temos–“ Ele esfregou os olhos com o punho de novo. “Temos que encontrar o Harry.”

Voldemort já havia dado seu ultimato – o Menino Que Sobreviveu, por todos vocês. Pansy estava em completo favor, e então Ron havia deixado Hogwarts defendê-lo.

Ron se lembrava das vestes escuras de Ginny e seu cabelo brilhante, caída no chão da Câmara, descartada como lixo. Tom Riddle havia sido jovem, translúcido, e ele havia sorrido diante daquele corpo que mal respirava, sabendo exatamente quem viria por ela.

Bill havia limpado todas as molduras penduradas pela Toca. Ele havia pendurado novas, dos anos que passaram pulando de casa em casa, mas havia mantido todas as antigas. Seus pais haviam dançado na verga da chaminé, Molly de guingão, e Arthur usando um smoking que não servia direito. Eles haviam segurado mãos, sorrido, e acenado no polaroid pendurado na cozinha ao lado dos cartões postais de Bill. Ron ouvira suas últimas palavras, ecoando em seu crânio, trazido à tona por pesadelos. Ele não podia nem se lembrar de ver o jeito que eles pareciam, caídos, a forma de seus corpos esfriando no chão do berçário.

Qual quarto sequer havia sido o berçário? Qual– Bill saberia, mas Bill estava morto. Bill era outro corpo espalhado entre Ron e o fim disso. Charlie saberia, ou Percy, talvez, mas Ron não teria a chance de perguntar a eles.

George havia parado de chorar, quase completamente, falando suavemente com Ginny. Charlie estava lançando proteções em volta do Salão com McGonagall. Harry e Hermione estavam com Neville, debruçados sobre o Mapa do Maroto desenrolado em um banco à mesa da Lufa-Lufa, fazendo planos de batalha. Ron saiu por uma porta lateral e se dirigiu à Floresta.

As árvores eram altas. O vento estava frio. Havia coisas que viviam aqui fora, aranhas e pesadelos, mas ele sabia onde estava indo. Se estava assustado, não importava.

Ron virou a Pedra três vezes em sua mão. Harry tinha a Capa, e Hermione havia ganhado a lealdade da Varinha das Varinhas, desarmando Draco em um conflito – mas Dumbledore havia deixado a Ron a Pedra. Ele a virou três vezes e seus fantasmas apareceram em seu campo de visão.

“Ron,” Molly Weasley disse, apertando suas mãos insubstanciais juntas, e Ron olhou para ela ali de pé. Ela era roliça e baixa, com bochechas coradas e uma varinha enfiada no meio do coque que prendia seu cabelo. Ele a havia visto em uma dúzia de fotos, sorrindo e repreendendo e cochilando, e ele não tinha certeza se isso fazia ele se sentir pior porque era só apenas outra foto, ou porque não era.

“Oi, mamãe,” ele disse. “Sinto muito.”

“Pelo _quê_?” Molly disse calorosamente, como se ela fosse Percy em temperamento, e Ron quase sorriu. “Você não fez nada pela qual deva sentir muito, querido.”

Seu cabelo– o de Arthur, o de Bill, o de Fred – deveria ter sido ruivo, mas era de um apático tom de prata. Ele podia ver as árvores através deles, as agulhas de pinheiro inclinadas e sussurrantes folhas. Ginny sempre pode diferenciar Fred e George, mas Ron nunca conseguiu – exceto que agora Fred parecia tão novo. George vinha crescendo e crescendo, vivendo além dele, e ele seguiria em frente e cresceria além dele para sempre.

“Ele está bem,” disse Fred. “Não está?” E Ron assentiu, porque era ruim em mentir em voz alta.

“Cuide do Art,” disse Bill. Os brincos que Fleur o convencera a colocar estavam cintilando em sua orelha, as coisas mais brilhantes em vista. “Você vai cuidar dele, não vai?”

“Você o nomeou depois de mim?” disse Arthur. “Oh, deus. Querida,” ele disse, acariciando a mão de Molly. “Nós temos um neto.”

“Nós vamos cuidar dele,” disse Ron. “Ele tem tanta família,” ele disse e sua voz falhou. “Eles estarão lá.”

“Erga o queixo,” disse Fred, um pouco emocionado. “Você tem trabalho a fazer, irmãozinho.”

“Nós te amamos,” disse Bill. “Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Mas Ron sabia como se importar mais com o que ele precisava do que com o que ele queria. Ele derrubou a Pedra, redonda e cinza e anônima, no chão da Floresta e seguiu em frente.

Quando ele alcançou a clareira, Ron ergueu sua varinha. Não havia um velho amigo de sua mãe para lhe contar sobre as Horcruxes, sobre o jeito que Dumbledore viera criando-o e criando-o para morrer. Mas Ron havia andado até a Floresta para morrer por seus amigos, sua família, e isso era o bastante para magia. Ele ergueu sua varinha porque se pudesse derrubar alguns deles antes que ele se fosse, melhor.

Ron gritou _Avada Kedavra_ com tudo o que tinha, mas a de Voldemort atingiu primeiro, e o Menino Que Sobreviveu caiu morto.

Quando Ron abriu seus olhos, a clareira estava vazia. As árvores, que haviam sido tão altas e ávidas e sombrias, estavam pacíficas. Os Comensais da Morte tinham desaparecido, Hagrid, corado e chorando, havia desaparecido. Luz das estrelas pingava através das folhas. As sombras da Floresta circulavam e circulavam em volta dele, calmas, abrangentes. Havia algo corrupto e sangrento, escondido na curva de algumas velhas raízes que serpenteavam através do chão coberto de folhas.

 _Uma Maldição da Morte deve matar algo_ , disse uma voz. _Mas há duas vidas em você. Aquilo é um pedaço da alma de Tom Riddle_.

Vento soprou pelos galhos e não era gelado. “Isso é um sonho estranho,” disse Ron. “Estou morto?”

 _Ainda não_.

Ele pestanejou e estava parado no barraco de Ginny. Estava repleto de partes sobressalentes e bagunça. A porta do Ford Anglia estava destravada, aberta.

 _Você não tem que ficar_ , disse a voz, e Ron pensou sobre isso. Ele pensou sobre o que queria.

Ele fechou os olhos e a rainha branca pairava sobre Harry, caído no frio tabuleiro de xadrez, aos onze anos.

Ron abriu seus olhos e era verão atrás da Toca. Ginny estava balançando uma caixa de ferramentas na beirada do capô aberto do Ford, olhando para dentro. Ele tinha quinze, um campeão Tribruxo. Ela tinha treze, uns poucos anos longe daquela fria e enlameada água do chão da Câmara. Ela se assustou com o barulho de seus passos atrás dela e a caixa de ferramentas caiu, chaves inglesas brilhantes rolando e batendo por todo o chão sujo.

Ele fechou os olhos com força de novo. O som repercutiu através de seu crânio, colidindo umas com as outras, metal com metal com madeira. O batimento do seu coração em seus ouvidos.

Ron queria deitar e dormir para sempre. Ele estava farto de perder irmãos. Ele estava farto de ver Hermione chorar. Ele não queria ver isso de novo nunca mais. Hermione parecia tão corajosa, mesmo quando chorava, especialmente quando chorava, e ele queria fugir para algum lugar onde ninguém tivesse que ser corajoso.

O que ele queria? Ginny era feroz e terrível, mas ela estava tão assustada quando não havia ninguém olhando, e então Ron não olhava. Harry havia flutuado, inchado, na fria água embaixo no Lago, e isso tinha sido um _jogo_ , só um jogo, Ron sabia como jogar. George havia gritado, Ron havia tentado alcançar, quando Fred caiu suavemente para trás através do arco pelos véus sussurrantes. Ron havia tentado alcançar, e agora ele podia pegá-lo, alcançar o destino que ele vinha perseguindo por anos.

 _Você não tem que ficar_.

Mas Hermione iria salvar o mundo. Harry iria puxar seu já bagunçado cabelo tarde da noite, estudando para ser um auror como a sua mãe, seu tio, e ele iria ajudar pessoas. George iria atormentar uma nova geração inteira de professores de Hogwarts com as bugigangas e truques que venderia para as crianças. Charlie queimaria carne assada para o jantar, anos e anos deles, e Percy, resmungando, iria consertá-las o melhor que pudesse.

Hermione iria salvar o mundo, e Ron queria estar ali para ver isso.

Eles iriam perder coisas que queriam manter. Ele nunca queria ver Hermione chorar de novo, mas iria, porque ele queria ouvi-la corrigir sua pronúncia, e vê-la revirar os olhos e chamar velhos livros gigantes de “uma leve leitura antes de dormir.”

Ele queria ouvir sobre todos os trotes que Lily iria alegremente inventar para Harry quando ele se juntasse aos aurores. Ele queria ensinar o filho de Bill como jogar xadrez bruxo, e ver Charlie voltar para escola, e discutir com Ginny sobre quadrinhos. Ele queria saber como Hermione parecia na manhã, despenteada depois de dormir e suave, sorrindo.

Ron abriu os olhos. Ele estava caído de bruços sobre as frias e apodrecidas folhas na clareira cheia de Comensais da Morte.

Voldemort mandou seu recruta mais novo para checar se Ron estava morto – não Narcissa, mas seu filho. Draco havia matado Albus Dumbledore. Ele havia vivido no fim da comitiva de Voldemort por meses, rindo quando ele deveria e nunca se encolhendo.

Draco havia sido uma criança mesquinha, valentão e perigoso, mas ele havia percebido durante aqueles longos meses que nunca havia sido odioso. Mas ele havia assistido Voldemort andar e falar e torturar por meses, e sabia agora como ódio sentia, sentando incômodo em suas entranhas.

Draco caminho pelas folhas até o corpo espalhado no chão – o cabelo vermelho, as roupas de segunda mão, as sardas contrastando no rosto pálido.

Ron estava caído ali, respirando ao fim de ainda outra Maldição da Morte.

Draco se agachou ao lado dele. Ele anunciou, “Está morto,” sobre seu ombro com o mesmo tom entediado que vinha carregando por meses. Ron manteve-se muito imóvel enquanto Draco se inclinava um pouquinho mais perto e sussurrava, “Dê-lhe o inferno, Weasley.”

Hagrid carregou seu ainda quente corpo de volta para o castelo. Ron caiu sob seus pés na pedra de Hogwarts, agarrando sua varinha, e o castelo se ergueu. Estátuas atacaram com um acenar da varinha de McGonagall. Cho e Cedric lutaram protegendo as costas um do outro. Neville puxou a espada do chapéu e matou a cobra. Ron matou Tom Riddle e então ele abaixou sua varinha.

Eles não foram imediatamente para casa. O castelo estava destruído, pedras arrancadas da terra ambos por defensores e atacantes. Eles enterraram os mortos. Eles curaram os vivos. Eles espantaram os repórteres do Profeta Diário e invadiram o esconderijo de scotch de Dumbledore.

Charlie se ofereceu para criar Arty, mas George balançou a cabeça. “Tenho visto você encarando aqueles programas de dragologia,” ele disse. “Bill passou a vida inteira aqui quando você sabe que havia muito do mundo que ele queria ver. Volte para escola, Charlie. Você trocou fraldas o suficiente.”

“Eu ainda vou trocar _algumas_ fraldas,” disse Charlie, tão severo quanto sabia como.

George sorriu. “Yeah,” ele disse. “Mas tenho tudo o que quero aqui agora, e um quarto extra para um berçário. Arty vai crescer com uma casa – vários tios, vários lugares onde pode ir, mas uma casa. Você não sabe? Eu sou o dono de um estável, respeitável negócio nessa família.”

Havia cozinheiros demais na cozinha, por assim dizer, quando eles prepararam o segundo andar da loja de logros para ser à prova de bebê. Percy e George discutiram ruidosamente sobre amostras de tinta enquanto Ginny ajudava Hermione a instalar os portões para crianças pequenas estilo trouxa nas escadas e vãos de portas. Às instruções de Hermione, Ron e Harry engatinharam por todo o loft, procurando por problemas que eles pudessem ter como crianças pequenas em vez dos quase vinte e poucos anos que tinham.

Isso apenas semanas após a Batalha de Hogwarts. Eles voltaram para a Toca, depois. O pomar de macieiras se espalhava atrás dela, e a casa em si estava ali alta, torta, e improvável na fácil luz do sol.

Ron, Harry e Hermione se retiraram para o quarto de Ron. A luz filtrava através dos videiros da janela coberta, fraca e verde. “Deixei a Pedra na Floresta,” ele disse.

Hermione assentiu, inclinando para frente com os antebraços nos joelhos. “Vou colocar a Varinha das Varinhas em algum lugar seguro, e escondido. Já tenho uma varinha,” ela disse, firme. Seu queixo era teimoso, certo, e Ron estava sorrindo. Ela disse. “Não quero aquela. Não é para isso que eu tenho mágica.”

“Bom,” disse Harry. “Vou manter a Capa.”

Ron e Hermione estavam olhando um para o outro como se eles fossem duas crianças que tivessem acabado de sobreviver uma guerra da qual não tinham esperado escapar, então Harry se levantou e saiu por conta própria.

Charlie estava andando pela cozinha, jogando frutas mofadas e pães velhos fora. Percy acenava com a varinha, juntando poeira e fazendo-a desaparecer. Ginny não estava em vista.

“Hm,” disse Charlie, tirando a cabeça da despensa. “Vou dar uma passada na cidade. Quem quer carne assada?”

“Eu vou supervisionar,” disse Percy sombriamente. Harry passou pelos cobertores grossos tricotados no sofá, o relógio empoeirado na parede, os sapatos empilhados pela porta, até a luz do sol.

Harry encontrou Ginny no barraco, já com até os cotovelos no carro. Ela sorriu quando o viu, mas então voltou a se curvar sobre o motor. Ela havia prendido o cabelo para trás com um lenço encardido e cachos ruivos estavam escapando para roçar em seu nariz. “Me passe uma chave de torque?” ela disse.

“Que tamanho?” disse Harry, se dirigindo para a caixa de ferramentas aberta.

“A menor, obrigada.” Ginny limpou a testa, deixando uma mancha de graxa. “Estava me perguntando,” ela disse e Harry se virou para ela. “Aposto que consigo fazer essa coisa voar.”


End file.
